


Memories Best Forgotten ; But Remember The Memories We Had Together

by jxkuzure



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ Based On 358/2 Days }<br/>Roxas starts remembering memories not his own and Axel is there to console the Nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Best Forgotten ; But Remember The Memories We Had Together

**Author's Note:**

> { I've always been a fan of Kingdom Hearts since I was in elementary school and AkuRoku was probably one of my first ships. Sorry that this couldn't be any longer, kinda tired myself }

Kingdom Hearts  
Axel / Roxas  
“Memories Best Forgotten”  
(But Remember The Memories We Had Together)  
By Jxkuzure

“They can call us heartless

Hollow vessels of what we used to be

Don't you forget about me

Now commit this to your memories

Say that we are nobodies

Only shadows were meant to fade

But I can't believe that it's true

You're a memory I can't lose

I'll hold on to you”

“Hold Onto You” by NateWantsToBattle

* * *

 

 

“What does it mean to be a ‘Nobody’, Axel?”, Roxas asked before taking a bite out of his ice cream, azure colored eyes looking on the sunset.  
  
Axel shrugged his shoulders and flicked his popsicle stick out of his grasp. It’d only been a year since Roxas came to Castle Oblivion, the young Nobody still meek towards the world. Axel acted like his guardian angel, constantly hovering over him, and dragging him away when conflicts got too heated.   
  
Vice-Versa.  
  
Roxas would be there when Axel was in his time of need. There were inseparable by default. Though the idea of love was unknown towards Nobodies, Axel and Roxas felt they had something that they couldn’t define themselves.  
“I don’t know, Roxas. We’re just heartless husks, ‘ya know?”, Axel replied then glanced at Roxas.

He could tell Roxas wasn’t fully satisfied with his response but, what would he tell him? Some deep philosophical verse that Xemnas or even Vexen would preach?    
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s nothing, Axel. Just a lot been on my mind lately.”, Roxas quietly said.  
  
His ice cream had started to melt and drip into his lap. Axel scrubbed his face with his hands and sat back on the clock tower’s ledge. If the lack of a heart meant the lack of understanding emotion, Axel blamed that excuse. His face scrunched up in thought while Roxas kept his gaze out on the sunset.   
  
“You’re starting to remember, huh?”, the older Nobody asked. From the corner of his eye he saw Roxas’ shocked  expression.

 **  
** _So its true._

  
  
“Bits and bits at a time but, I remember someone that I’m not. Maybe that someone is suppose to be me.”, Roxas turned his gaze away from the sunset and onto Axel.  
  
Those wide blue eyes teared up a little bit and Axel immediately sat up, his arm tentatively wrapping around Roxas’s shoulders. He nudged his face into honey-colored hair and held onto his friend for a reason his heartless-self couldn’t comprehend. The sun was nearly out of the sky but, the warmth still lingered between Roxas and Axel.  
  
“I won’t ever forget you, Roxas. Even if you say you aren’t you anymore.”, Axel said, his tone soft and almost melancholy. He held onto Roxas even tighter when he felt tears on his own skin.  
  
“You’ll always be you.”  
  
When Axel looked down on Roxas again, he saw someone different. Brown curls but the same colored eyes met his vision. A different face yet Axel felt like he’s seen such a face before. He laughed at himself a little and Roxas looked up, his tear-stricken face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
Axel smile widened and he had to look away from Roxas.  
  
“You look so familiar, Roxas. It’s funny.”  
  
Roxas still looked confused but Axel’s response made him smile a bit.  
  
“You’ll always remember my face the best, right?”  
  
Axel kissed Roxas’s forehead.  
  
“It would be hard not to. I have a memory like you memorized.”

**Author's Note:**

> { No, I dont know when I'll ever update/post anymore Hannibal stories. I'm pretty stale about the entire show and fandom. }


End file.
